


蝉都死了

by hydrviolence



Category: Kyougokudou Series - Kyougoku Natsuhiko
Genre: Assisted Suicide, M/M, Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt, 中禅寺秋彦, 京極堂, 関口巽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蛇精病书迷与京极堂的关口争夺战。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

蝉都死了。  
就是这样。  
该死的蝉们都死光了。  
夏日已然结束，寂静无声，一波一波席卷而来的蝉鸣再也听不到。我的作者坐在咖啡厅靠窗口的位置。  
我的作者。没错。我的。  
当然，这么说似乎并不合适。“我的”，在编辑们的语境下可以适用。“我的作者”“你的作者”，让人想到瓜分劫掠来财宝的强盗。脖子上满是油与汗，在紫色沙漠中围着篝火而坐，用刀背挠着腿肚子，一边痛饮劣质甜酒一边瓜分猫眼戒指和阿拉丁神灯。“这个作者是我的”，“那个作者你负责”，他们这样说着，因为分赃不均把刀捅进对方的肚皮。从这个角度看，关口巽是小泉珠代的作者，她可以称他为“我的作者”。他是她的作者。  
而我，并不是编辑，仅仅是在读者的地位。似乎不该把一位作者称为“我的”。  
但我仍然这么说，我的作者。

 

秋天到来的时候，我看着我的作者坐在咖啡厅靠窗口的位置。  
阳光与叶影铺成了变幻的桌布，他手指间都是不安的影子。  
这可不是我的话。  
他只是弯腰驼背微微蜷缩地坐着，背部形成一个圆弧，头向前探着，脸上的神情不知是发呆还是专注。似乎不能好好伸展肢体。从他的作品就该猜出来的，不是吗？他是……向内的。  
不，我需要矫正自己，不要臆测。  
他只是……身体姿态不太舒展潇洒而已。仅此而已。  
他微微伸着脖子，地听着对面那个人讲话。  
坐在我的作者对面的，是个穿和服的男人。时代错乱的衣着，而且还是蚱蜢色的和服。滔滔不绝地说着什么。蚱蜢色和服是我的作者的朋友。  
你瞧，对于自己喜欢的作者，总要有些背景了解。  
我注视着他们。  
“魅力”，或者“glamour”，被用在珠宝和容貌漂亮的人身上，使用得烂俗到失去原本意义的词。请除去你头脑中关于这词的联想，忘掉那些稀烂的染发广告和糟粕杂志中描绘的美女，重新审视它们。它们带精怪的血统，有咒与施咒的意味。宛如咒语，令你迷惑，要你看到他让你看到的。无论用“魅力”还是“glamour”指代，有的人天生自带这种东西，如能行走的咒术一般。只有真正遇到一个这样的人时，你才会明白“魅力”或“glamour”是什么意思。他/她拥有那样东西，拥有那种说不清道不明的咒术，有的人自己知道自己具有，有的人不自知。但是注视着他/她时，你能感觉到，他们创造出一种发自自身的真实，使周围的世界都为他们扭曲。  
我眼前就有这么一位。穿着和服的男人，他拥有这样东西，不管算“魅力”“glamour”，还是算咒术，或者算是创造与扭曲真实的力量。他有这种东西。即使穿着分明时代错乱的衣服，也显得悠然从容。  
他臭着一张脸高谈阔论，而我的作者望着他，安静听着。  
我注视他们。  
我的作者点了点头。穿和服的男人站起身来，顺便又拉了拉脸，说了一句我听不清的话。  
我看着我的作者嘴唇张开又阖上，听不到他对他的朋友说了什么。  
穿和服的男人应了一句，转身离开。关口巽目送他走出咖啡厅，然后低下头来，看着杯子。  
他抬起头来，四处张望了一番，再次把头低下了，有气无力地耷拉着。

 

现在，正是时候。

我站起身，绕过几张桌子和一位做白日梦的女店员，走到我的作者面前。  
他没有注意到我，仍然低头对着咖啡杯。  
“关口老师。”我热情地招呼。看着他扬起脸来。脸上的神情说不清是茫然还是惊慌。  
“呃……”他望着我，喉咙里挤出点声音。  
“没想到在这里见到您。”我说，在他对面坐下。  
“您……”他吞咽了一下，“抱歉，我……记忆……我们以前认识吗？”他的声音含混，口齿不清，给人绵软黏糊的感觉。  
他探着头望着我，我也注视着他。于是他转开了视线，转向大概是……我左耳后面的位置。  
“您不认识我。但是我认识您。”  
“嗯？”  
“我在稀谭舍工作。啊，也不能算是工作，只是做些糊口的事情。曾经在走廊里见到过您，和小泉老师一起。”  
“哦哦。”  
“不过从来没有跟老师您说过话，也没有介绍认识过。只是远远地看看罢了。”我在椅子上坐舒服了，叫来店员点了杯咖啡。我觉得自己有点太过兴奋了，或者不够兴奋。  
他蜷缩着身子，安静地看着我做这一切。  
点完咖啡，我转头望向他。他的眼神又开始慌慌张张地躲避。躲避，和拒绝。  
我对他微笑。  
他加倍不安，像是被堵住逃路的动物。  
“呃，在稀谭舍……您是？”他终于决定终结沉默和尴尬，含含糊糊地问道。抬头望了我一眼，又低下头去。“我可能以前见过您……记忆力太差了。”  
“我只是个干干校对的。”我回答的时候，可爱的店员小姐把咖啡端了上来。  
模模糊糊听到关口先生为作品行文中的错处道歉。  
“这是我的工作。”  
他又咕哝了几句我听不清的话。  
我端起杯子来，喝了一口，完全没有注意咖啡的味道，只看着一滴汗从作者的鬓角流下了。  
天气分明已经不热了。  
“也不仅是校对。”我说。  
“呃？”  
“更是您的读者。”  
“哦……哦……”他似乎在思考该做什么反应。  
“您的小说非常令人着迷，有一种非常特殊的风味。” 称赞作者时必须坦诚。  
然而我的作者却显得更窘迫了。“那……只是一些幻想故事。”  
不知是故作谦虚还是拙口笨舌。大约是后者。  
我取出《目眩》，推到我的作者面前。“关口老师能赏光签个名吗？”我说着，翻开扉页，“一直希望有您的签名。”  
“啊。”貌似他再次不知该说什么了。  
我掏出随身携带的笔和记事本，打开记事本撕下一页空白页，写下我的名字，推到他眼前。“这是我的名字。”我把笔递给他。  
他犹豫了一下，接过笔来。又一滴汗流了下来。非常认真地写下给我的签名，再次犹豫一下，把笔放在打开的书上。“这样可以吗？”  
“非常感谢！”我拿过《目眩》，一边把笔收回口袋，一边装作端详他的签名，偷偷打量他。  
我的作者缩回身子，垂下视线。有种寄居蟹或蜗牛暂时缩回壳里的感觉。他的行动中总有种尴尬不安，显得畏缩。也许不是畏缩，只是……向内。  
我说不好是什么感觉。他的体内包裹着什么，拒绝着与外部的联系，拒绝的原因似乎是恐惧。如果是恐惧，他在恐惧什么？终究他是作者，而我只是读者。是指向外部的恐惧，还是针对内部的恐惧？对世界的恐惧，还是对自身的恐惧？或者都有？但似乎也不完全是恐惧，还夹杂着缺乏气力。有什么东西在喝光他，从体内一点一点将他啃食。他知道那东西存在，他知道自己在养着它，半是被寄生的恐惧，半是养育的满足。  
不，我想多了。  
“老师最近忙吗？”我一边干掉咖啡一边问，模糊地希望因摄入咖啡因心跳加速。但是没有。  
“嗯，还……忙……不是很忙。”  
“天气这么好，有外出游玩的计划吗？”  
“也没有……”我的作者一边说着，一边发起怔来。  
真是恍恍惚惚的人，怎么会变成这样。不过我该猜到，不是吗？  
不，不要猜测。  
“既然今日有空闲。冒昧地想请老师去我家喝一杯。”  
“这……”  
“我一直期望听喜欢的作者谈创作。”  
“创作啊……”  
我继续说下去。“其实今天晚上还约了稀谭舍的同事来家里一聚。正好一起聊聊，怎么样。小泉老师也会来。”  
关口老师拿出一种动物从洞中向外窥视的表情。  
不过这种描述也许是出于我的想象。  
“我们走吧。”一边说着一边又叫店员来结帐。  
“我……”关口老师糯糯地开口。  
“我家非常近。能邀请到您真是太高兴了。”我站起来，拉住关口老师的胳膊。  
于是，我的作者半是自己站起来，半是被我拉了起来。  
“我们走吧。”

 

我的住所距咖啡厅确实很近。  
不到一刻钟，我的作者就坐在了我书房的沙发上。  
“虽然把这里称为书房，但实在称不上书房。只是储存东西的地下室。”我一边对他说，一边取来汽水，倒进杯子里，“请喝汽水。”  
“谢谢。”他拘束地端起杯子来，坐得也很拘束。  
书房，确实称不上书房。放东西的地方罢了，我也未必使用它来看书。按我的喜好布置，但完全不伦不类。  
地下室狭小，只存着压迫感。墙壁和天花板涂成了深蓝色，不过并不太看得出来。两堵墙边立了书架，一堵墙下摆了沙发，沙发旁边放着床头柜，床头柜上放着台灯。  
床头柜上的台灯开着。沙发罩子也是深蓝的，稍微有点脏了。  
通风扇扇叶的影子落在地上，不停旋转，亮与暗，亮与暗，直到变成一片圆形的模糊灰色。嗡嗡作响的通风扇嗡嗡作响。  
我的作者坐在不太干净的蓝色沙发上，拘束地捧着装汽水的杯子，环望四周。  
我起身，走到地下室的门口。把门关上，掏出钥匙来，将门锁了一道。  
把钥匙放回口袋，转过身来。  
我的作者坐在不太干净的蓝色沙发上，抬头望着我。  
在只有一盏台灯的阴暗地下室里，他脸上的表情说不好是惊恐，还是惊喜。  
“为什么……要锁门？”他的声音含混无力。  
“为了不让你跑出去啊。”我说。


	2. Chapter 2

我在半夜醒来，有一瞬间不知自己身在何处。  
然后意识到我在我的房子里，在我的被子里。窗外是我门前的街道和我邻居的房子。再向外，是我所待的城市、国家，世界。  
我讨厌睡眠，不，是痛恨睡眠。  
如果可能，我希望自己可以永远清醒着，删去所有的睡眠，留下所有光明和有意识的段落。  
只可惜，不可能。人要活着、有知觉就必须时不时睡上一觉。  
而这睡眠造成了间断，间断造成不连续，不连续让我的现实感出现了裂隙。  
兴许，在睡眠的黑暗间隙，我被置换了；兴许，在醒来之前，我并不存在。每一次醒来都是一件新被创造出的物品，在流水线上被灌入了记忆，每一次都是新的，或者只有一次，或者一次也没有。  
每一次，都是假的。  
你看电影吗？是否听说过“帧数”这个词。我去看电影，随便看什么电影。看着屏幕时，我想象着，一闪一闪的画片，之间是黑暗的间隙，薄薄的、片刻的间隙，薄得可以勉强插进刀片。却是切实的黑暗，什么都不存在，没有人物，没有故事，没有时间，什么也没有。  
那人物就是我，在一部电影里，人物知道他们只是一幅幅凝固的画面吗？他们会知道故事的时间并不存在，无所谓过去和未来，只有依次排列闪动的一幅幅画面吗？如果把胶片剪碎重新排序，他们会有什么感觉？  
什么感觉也没有。之所能感受到先后、感受到时间流逝，而觉察不到那缝隙和虚无，只是因为……播放的速度太快了。  
但是，我的放映机坏了。  
这不是个好比喻，忘了它吧。想象一部小说，你觉得，小说里的人物知道他们并不真实存在吗？  
这就是我想说的。  
你会注意到小说里的空白吗？  
作者当然不需要写下所有的东西，不需将笔下人物从出生至死亡的所有所有一举一动都详细描述，不需要连他上个厕所或者睡个觉也要写。作者得知道什么该写，什么不该写。他填满该写的段落，然后果断停下来，在纸上留下一个空行，或者仅仅另起一段，直接跳到另一个场景，把人物扔进那个场景，开始写他觉得需要写的段落。  
在那个空行中，或者，在那两段的间隙里，谁知道容纳了人物一生的多少时间？  
这些没有文字讲述的时间中，在这些没有情节填补的时间中，人物在做什么呢？在这些空隙里……  
……黑暗的空隙里……  
有时候，我觉得，我进入睡眠只是因为作者停笔了，或者作者空下一段时间直接开始写另一个场景。这间歇可能只有一秒，也可能有好几年，我不知道。也许作者只间隔了两分钟，喝了口茶，就继续写了下去；也许作者会在第二天晚上来写；也许作者会歇上一个礼拜再写；也许作者写不下去了，把稿子存了起来，二十五年以后翻出被耗子啃过的稿子，决定把它写完；也许作者出门买碗荞麦面，然后再也没回来……  
于是我就会永远在睡眠中，被关在黑暗的间隙里，但我自己不会注意到。因为……在睡眠中我感觉不到自己的存在，也感觉不到自己不存在。  
无法感觉到自己的存在，可以推断自己不存在，推断感觉不到自己存在的自己并不存在。  
在一个空行或两段的间隙里，什么都没有。  
在睡眠中，什么都不存在，只是……间隙。甚至不知道间隙的宽度。  
说到底，会有这种感觉，会怀疑在睡眠时自己是否存在，只是因为……我不做梦。

 

我不做梦，不会做梦，不能做梦。  
我会睡，但不会梦。  
倒头睡去，然后醒来，之间没有知觉、没有思维、没有感情波动，什么都没有。  
没有知觉就无法感受时间，于是甚至不知道睡了多久。  
睡眠中的时间，消失了，自我也一起消失了。  
每一次醒来，就像一个被制造的物品，被启动，然后调入记忆，开始执行日常的命令。  
刚开始的时候，我以为所有人都是这样。小的时候，我不知道梦是什么，也不知道其他人会做梦。  
第一次听说“梦”，是在与同学一道回家的路上。  
那是很久之前的事了，久得记不住时间，也记不住那同学的名字和面容。  
记得的只有他的声音、他的话，和他的小腿。没错，我不记得他的脸，却记得他的小腿，从膝盖以下，到瘦瘦的脚踝，鞋子是模糊的。  
我低头看着那两条小腿向前迈步，左腿，右腿，左腿，右腿。人类前进的方式多么奇怪。  
“我梦见你死了。大家都为你守丧。你走出来，手里托着个盘子，盘子里放着糖，堆成一座小山。我伸手拿糖，还没吃到就醒了。”小腿的主人说。  
“我死了吗？”我问。  
“嗯，梦里我知道你死了，但是你好好的拿糖给我吃。”  
“我是好好的，同时是死了的。……死了也没什么……不同的感觉吗？我是死的吗？”  
“我就是知道你死了。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“在梦里就是知道，就是知道。”  
“死人就是像我现在这样吗？”  
“不是，不是。笨蛋，你分不清吗？死了就不会动了。”  
我站住，努力让自己不动。  
“哎呀，干什么！”  
“现在是死了吗？”我努力不动嘴唇地说话，但嘴唇还是动了。  
“是梦啦。我梦见你死了。”  
“什么是梦见死了？”  
“就是做梦，在梦里梦到你死了。”  
“做梦？怎么做梦？”  
“睡觉的时候就会做梦。”  
“怎么做？”我问，“梦是什么？梦什么样子？”

 

回到家，我去问母亲这个问题。  
“什么是梦？”我问，“怎么做梦？”  
母亲在洗萝卜。她死于肺结核。  
她的眉间皱了起来，起劲儿地洗萝卜。  
“梦就是梦，你做梦于是做梦。”她说。  
我的母亲非常美丽。皮肤与肌肉像白玉一样，或者像冷却的猪油——凝脂。白腻、柔软光滑、清透，还是说凝固的猪油更合适一些，毕竟比较柔软。冷猪油让人有一种略微透明的错误感觉，我总是觉得在盯着她的额头时能看到下面的头盖骨，盯着她的脸颊能看到下面的颧骨，望着眼睛时，眼窝的骨骼空洞隐约可见。当她皱起眉头时，就像猪油块起了褶子。  
“不明白。”我说，抬头望着她，然后低头看看被洗的萝卜。  
“晚上，在你闭上眼睛以后，在你睡着以后，你会看到一些东西、听到一些东西，你会做一些事情，比如跑步、洗萝卜、吃东西、上厕所，或者打架、杀人，但实际上你什么都没做，只是躺在被窝里。”  
“不明白。怎么可能一边杀人一边躺在被窝里？”  
“那就不必明白了。”  
“为什么要做梦呢？”  
“嗯……大概因为你睡觉时总得干点儿什么。”  
“我不会做梦。”我说，“我睡觉时什么也不干。”  
“是吗？”母亲只在乎萝卜。  
“就是不会做梦。”我说。  
“那就不必会了。”母亲说。  
“我从来没有做过梦。”我说。  
母亲定定地注视我。“就知道你不正常。”她说，用食指戳了戳我的额头。  
我看着她的手指，凝脂。似乎能透过皮肉看到包裹在中间的细瘦指骨和关节。  
“把刀拿来，该切萝卜了。”母亲说。  
她死后我再也没有见过这样玉般肌肤的人类。

 

当她还在世时，以及在她去世以后的时间里，我好奇地试图了解梦。  
我阅读关于梦的书，我向人询问他们的梦境，让他们讲述做梦的感觉，并记录笔记。  
毫无用处。  
如果从来没有尝到过辣味，无论听多少遍关于辣味的描述，也不可能知道到底什么是辣味。  
无论他人怎样向你描述黄花蒿揉碎的气味，如果没有真正去闻一闻，就不可能知道。  
文字描述，怎样都是苍白无力的。  
我了解梦。了解什么样的梦境是常见的，了解对于一个梦境会有什么样的解释，了解某些人在梦中有什么感觉，甚至了解一些梦境出现原因的假设。  
但我根本不知道梦是什么。  
假设，我告诉你，有一种水果，叫作葇缇果。它的外皮是绿色的，果肉是紫色的，生的时候硬脆，熟的时候柔软。果肉里包裹的果核有点像桃子核。这种果子刚入口时有一点酸，但甜味会立刻涌上来，还有一点清香的味道，可是多吃几口嘴里会稍微有点儿发麻。  
看了这样的描述，你会了解这果子的味道吗？  
是的，你知道关于果子味道的描述。但是果子的味道本身呢？  
如果没有真正尝过，对于味道的描述就只是一些词，一个挨着一个，只有词语的味道。  
而且虚假。  
葇缇果并不存在。  
我仍然从来没有做过梦。一个梦也没有。  
也许，所有的人都在骗我，欺骗我世界上有“梦”存在。  
实际上，根本没有梦。  
实际上，每个人都不会做梦。人们只是撒谎、编造。编造出睡着时会做梦的事，欺骗自己相信梦境存在，只是因为……人们不能容忍睡眠这黑色空隙。他们需要欺骗自己，编造出睡着后会做梦的谎言，好让自己放心，相信自己是真实、完整、连续的存在。  
可能我被骗了。可能我们都被骗了，不是吗？

 

在我放弃了解梦，放弃分辨梦是否真的存在以后，某一天，我感受到了梦，体验到了做梦的感觉。  
我想我获得了梦境存在的证据。  
我读了一篇小说。  
只是偶然读到的，因为觉得无聊烦躁想找些换口味的东西，就随便翻了翻《近代文艺》。碰巧翻到的那一页上有一篇叫《目眩》的东西。  
着实无聊，我百无聊赖地从第一行读起，读着读着专注起来，直到最后一行，故事戛然而止。  
我把书放下，呆呆地望着。当时的环境、周围的景色，什么都没有看见。  
这……就是梦吧，我想。  
我见到了梦境存在的证据，人类真的会在睡眠中做梦的证据。  
该怎么说呢，这就像是一直听到关于河童的描述，然后有一天真的见到一只河童。看到的时候，过去听过的描述与眼前的实体自动贴合，于是知道：哦，是河童啊。……终于见到了。  
就是这样的感觉。  
当然啦，对梦的描述是使用语言，小说使用的也是语言。为什么一种只是对梦的描述，而另一样却展示了梦的实体，或者说展示了梦的近似实体。  
我也并不清楚。这像是某种花招，或者法术。都是一个词一个词地连接起来，把一个词放在一个词后面，但说明性的描述与一个编制好的故事是不同的。  
比如，要通过文字描述“绝望”。说明或解释性的文字会说：绝望就是没有希望，失去信心，这是一阵负面的情绪，甚至再讲解一下绝望产生的原因。这样的解释人人都明白，但读者在读到这样的说明或解释性文字时，并不能体会到绝望这种情绪。  
但是，在一篇小说里，作者会绕开说明，走另一条道路。他使用一段情节、一个场景，让读者在读到这段内容时切身地体会到绝望。经由文字将绝望的情绪隔空注入读者身体。高明的作者甚至可以让读者体会到他从未体会过，如果不读这段文字终生不可能体会到的感觉。  
就是这样。这就是在我身上发生的事。  
《近代文艺》这篇小说，让我感同身受地体会了做梦的感觉。  
读起来时，语句变成声音与画面，梦境就在脑中上演。  
当然，并不是真正的梦境，只是梦境的模型或者标本，作者制造了出来，把它藏在纸间，等待着我翻开。  
我把《近代文艺》放进包里，做完剩下半天的工作。  
然后回到家，吃饭、打扫房间、洗澡，办完一切。  
我再次翻开《目眩》，重新读它。与上次追随作者脚步，被作者牵着前进不同，这一次我拿着刀解剖，我把它拆开、分解，切碎到每一个句子每一个词。我迷惑了，它实在没有什么特殊，松松散散，随时崩坏着，而且一点逻辑也没有，简直难以下手。  
不管怎样剖析，我都不明白作者是怎样做到的。原材料清清楚楚，那些该死的词而已，但我弄不清作者如何把它们组装起来制造出梦境。应该有一个诀窍，或者方法，但又像是完全没有，找不到方法。拆开来分明普普通通，为何白天时一口气读下来却实现了梦境再现？  
像是法术，作者施了个法术，观众不知道作者是怎样施法的，大概也不可能知道。  
甚至作者自己也未必清楚方法和诀窍，只是……写而已。把词们拼起来。  
在睡觉以前，我又把《目眩》读了一遍。这一次不再分析它，只是像享受故事的读者一样阅读。方才对它的解剖完全没有对故事的效力造成影响。再读时，它仍然完好无损，仍如法术一般，我注视那梦境，画中海边的约会和结构怪异的建筑。  
古怪且美好……非常非常奇怪的观感……对不幸同时确知同时视而不见，喜悦和恨意夹杂在一起，恐惧和期待水乳交融，像凝固在画中的海浪一样，一波一波的情感从我的心口涌至头顶。  
最后一行结束，我合上杂志，闭上眼睛，睡了过去。  
第二天醒来的时候，我觉得自己似乎像其他人一样经历了正常的睡眠。感到疏解和放松，注意到窗口射入的阳光。  
那篇故事的作者，你能猜到，就是关口巽。  
现在，他就在我的地下室里。

 

想到这个，我爬起来，拿起钥匙，打开地下室的门。

 

黑洞洞的。空气温暖又毫无流动，懒懒地卧着，有股旧书和沙发罩子味道。  
只有沙发边床头柜上的台灯亮着，和我离开的时候一样。绿色的罩子黄色的光。  
在绿罩子和黄光底下，我的作者睡在沙发上，侧身躺着，微微蜷缩着。  
今天白天，我锁上地下室门的时候，他开始有些惊慌了。  
也是。他原本无从猜测我会绑架他。  
“为了不让你跑出去啊 。”我说。  
话一出口，只见关口巽盯着我，俨然要哭出来了。他手里的杯子抖了起来，饮料的液面上起了碎碎的细小波纹。  
我看看杯子，又看看关口巽的脸。  
杯子里的细碎波纹汇成了大波大浪，眼看着就要从杯子口荡漾出来了。  
“只是开个玩笑。”我急忙安慰，从他手里拿过杯子，稳稳当当地放在沙发边的床头柜上，免得他抖得把饮料洒出来弄自己一身，“当然不是为了避免让您出去。”  
“嗯？”  
“是为了避免让人进来。”  
他的肩膀往下垮了垮，隔了一会儿，盯着他自己的膝盖小声问道：“小泉老师……根本不会来吧？”  
“不会。”我坦白承认。  
“您也并不在稀谭舍就职吧？”  
“我跟那里一点关系也没有。除了购买它出版的书籍和杂志。”是这样。  
关口巽微微点点头，仍然盯着他自己的膝盖。皮肉苍白得发灰，黏糊糊的糊着一层汗。  
我在沙发上坐下。他立刻绷紧起了，缩了缩。全身的肌肉都紧张得僵硬了吧，像是面对捕食猛兽的动物。  
“别紧张。为什么你这么害怕？”  
他的紧张加倍了。  
“我不会对你干什么。把作者关起来，逼迫他写自己想看的小说，写不好就打断腿……这种蠢事我肯定不会做的。不要担心，我绝对不会欺负你、殴打你或虐待你的。”  
我的作者完全不相信我的话，仍然把身体绷紧，严密关注着自己的膝盖，仿佛不盯着膝盖看就会造成世界毁灭。“那……你要……做什么？”  
“什么也不做。”大概我也不知该如何回答。  
“……为什么……”  
“不为什么，只是突然想这样。”  
“……你……是要让我和你聊天、说话……吗？你说过……谈创作……”很明显，他讨厌“谈创作”仨字。这仨字从嘴里出来的时候，他自己都是一副被吓着了样子。  
“不，不，我没想让你说话。不说话是最好，所谓‘创作’根本没有任何谈论的位置。”  
我的作者顿时放松下来，肩膀和手臂垮下来，腰驼了一点，因为脖子放松，脑袋也往前探了探。一副被释放的样子。“那你要我做什么？”  
“不做什么，只是要在这里。”  
“……在这里……？”  
“嗯。”  
“有书，你想看什么可以自己拿。还有什么需要的？”我走到书架旁边。  
关口没有动，坐在沙发上，默默凝视这膝盖。猜他跟自己的膝盖感情深厚。  
隔了一会，关口非常小声地说了一句什么。  
嘴张得非常小，声音含混，又是对着自己的膝盖说。完全听不清说的是什么。  
“你说什么？”我走回他身边。  
“……可以……”他说，声音稍微大了一点，似乎非常惭愧，自认犯了什么大罪的样子，“可以……用一下……卫生间吗……”  
咳。我指指地下室一角的小隔间，在那里我搭了个简易厕所。瞧，早就准备好了。“那里就是厕所，需要就自己去。”  
我的作者笨拙地爬起来，笨拙地拖着腿奔向了厕所。  
可怜的家伙，估计吓坏了。我知道他害怕，虽然完全没有害怕的必要。  
在面对完全没有必要害怕的事物面前，怕得要命，人类总是难免这样。

 

我的作者终于从简易厕所里走出来，在门口犹豫了一下，大约发现别无选择、无处可去，只得坐回了沙发上。  
“今天在咖啡馆里，跟你在一起的人是谁？”我问。  
他的反应着实有趣。恍然大悟、怨忿，接着是恐惧，在他身上一闪而过，简直是接力嘛，不过跑得太过了。几乎还没有注意到，这情绪引发的表情和身体反应就消失了，他继续一脸沮丧地盯着膝盖。  
“……不是……不是朋友。”声音面了吧唧的，“算是……认识人。他是……卖药的。我身体不太好，经常需要吃药……”  
“他叫什么名字？我也想在家里备些药品。”  
“呃……尾国……诚一……”我的作者说，把头垂着更低了，每一个细微的表情和身体姿态都在高叫着：“我在撒谎！”   
我决定办一教授撒谎的培训班，让关口老师当一个名学员。他真需要学学如何骗人。  
穿蚂蚱色和服的男子是他的朋友，职业是神主兼旧书店老板。我不明白关口为什么要就这事撒谎。  
他却先开口提问了：“为什么要谈……他？”  
“因为觉得似乎应该闲聊。”我说，“如果你不喜欢聊，我就不再说什么了。”  
“……我并不是……”他说不下去了。  
“你想吃点什么吗？我有点心。”我说，从床头柜抽屉里拿出饼干盒。现在也确实到了晚饭时间。  
打开盒子，推到关口老师眼前。  
他犹豫着，一边不想吃，一边又不敢不吃。最终，还是拿起一小片，啃了一小口。  
我也给自己抓了一块，吃了起来。和喜欢的作者一起吃东西，感觉很……有趣。只能说有趣。  
关口老师吃第二口就噎住了，被饼干渣呛到。手里攥着剩下的多半片饼干猛烈地咳嗽起来。简直要把肺咳出来了。满脸通红，汗从下巴往下掉。我在他背上拍了两下，没效果，咳得更厉害了。我只好等着他慢慢咳完，咳够了。一边看着，一边把自己那片饼干吃了，然后又吃了两片。  
他终于咳够了，咳得流出了眼泪。我拿走他手里剩的半片饼干，扔进了垃圾桶。  
关口老师看起来非常凄惨，眼里噙这泪，汗水小溪一样从脖子上汇流而下。他什么时候出了这么多汗？似乎他一直在出汗。头发已经湿透贴在脸上，衬衣很不成样子地湿了，贴在身上。想必很难受吧。  
“洗个澡吧。”我建议。  
“……不……不用了……”他摇着头，终于抬头看看我，但视线一直闪避着。  
“你都汗湿了。”  
认定他需要热水澡，我上楼去备了热水。再回来时，我的作者坐在沙发上，以一种非常奇怪的姿势坐着。上身前倾，几乎要趴在腿上，双臂抱着肚子的位置。  
“肚子疼吗？”  
“……没……”他坐直了。  
“为什么那样坐？”  
没有回答，但我突然明白了，他害怕。  
确实需要热水澡啊，好好洗个澡会放松下来。  
我把他带到楼上的浴室，已经准备好了热水和沐浴用品，把自己的一条浴袍也拿来，等他洗完了穿。  
“水很热。不过门坏了，不能上锁。”我说，“不用担心，你洗澡时我不会进去，除非你呼救。”  
关口老师一脸绝望地走进浴室，瞟了我一眼，把门关上。

 

他洗澡几乎用了一个世纪，这段时间我读完了一本关于有孔虫的书，很有趣，有孔虫。  
他穿着我的浴袍打开浴室的门，看到我就坐在门口的椅子上，脸上立刻出现了生无可恋的表情。  
大可不必如此。  
“我们下去吧。”我放下书，新的一本，关于环流的，“免得冻着。虽然现在天气还不是很冷，但毕竟是秋天了。”  
我推着他的肩膀，把他带回地下室，回手锁上门。关口老师驾轻就熟地自主走到沙发边，坐下来。没有需要我要求他坐。他已经适应了。  
“感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”我问。  
他含混地回答了什么，身体和表情都放松着，或者因为无从逃走而绝望了。因为放松，显得疲倦。  
“该睡觉了。”我说。  
“嗯？”  
“该睡觉了。”我又说了一遍，“你就睡在这儿。过会儿我给你拿被子来。”  
他望着我。终于望着我，没有盯着膝盖，也没有视线游移。望着我，脸上是发呆的表情。肩膀垮着，驼着腰，背部的弧线仍然是个半圆。完全听天由命的绝望样子，似乎即使自己被杀掉卖肉也感觉不到痛苦，不关己事、漠不关心似的。  
“嗯。”他恍惚地应着。  
我取出药瓶倒出一片药，放在手心里，托到他眼前，“助眠的，吃了好睡觉。”我向他解释。  
他看看药片，又看看我。  
“不是毒药。”我说，“不会毒杀你。”  
似乎清醒了一些，关口迎上我的视线，眼神里半是挑战半是渴望。他伸出手，取过药片，送进口中。  
我也服了两片，然后上楼取了被子。  
回来的时候关口已经眼皮发沉了。  
我让他在沙发上躺下，又用被子罩住他。  
当然，离开的时候没有忘记锁门，也没有忘记说晚安。  
他没有任何回应，蜷缩在被子里，应该已经睡着了。

 

我去洗了澡，然后读书，读到困得无法思考，睡了过去。  
再次醒来时就是现在了。  
还是半夜，天还没亮。安眠药对我已经不太有作用了。  
关口熟睡着。在被子底下，完全放松，瘫软地趴在沙发上。  
我把手放在他的口鼻边，感觉到比空气略暖和呼吸。缓缓的一吸一呼，一吸一呼。  
他在这里，我的作者在这里。我的。  
他写了那些重现梦的小说。对于白日毫无逻辑，但自有梦境的逻辑。他会怎样看待白天和清醒的时间？又是怎样看待梦境的？也许他能在两个世界行走，同时理解两侧。  
理解是一回事，写出又是一回事。理解梦的人也许能写出漂亮的说明梦的文章，但未必有能力重现梦境，未必有能力让人在阅读时宛如体验梦境。  
也许……我的作者并不了解梦境，不能理解，但却似乎是出于本能地有能力重现梦境。  
是法术。不知怎么做的，也不需要知道。  
我喜欢，我害怕。  
我要他是我的。  
我把手放在他的脖子上。他丝毫没有察觉什么。皮肤干净又温暖，睡着时似乎没有出汗。  
皮肉的弹性，暖暖的体温。我把手轻轻往下压了一点，再压一点，停下。感觉到他的血管在我的大拇指下跳动。一弹一弹地跳动着，他的脉搏触到我的皮肉，让我感觉到……  
……他在这里。他的生命在我的手下。  
这话并不是说我主宰着他生命，可以让他活或让他死。  
这话只是字面上的，我的手感觉到了他血管的搏动，感受到他的体温、他的心跳、他的生命。我触摸到他的生命。那些再现梦境小说的作者存在，活着，就在这里，就在我的地下室的蓝沙发上。就在我的手下，被我抚摸着。  
我可以再把手再往下压一压，用力扼住他的喉咙。  
可以用力地压下去，再往下压，坚定地压住，一定要坚定，一直到……一直到呼吸和心跳消失。让他在我手里……  
手往下压了一压。  
不，不该是这个样子，不该在这个时候。  
我松开手。  
他睡着，对刚才发生的毫无察觉。  
在绿色的灯罩和黄色的灯光下，在蓝色的沙发上面，因为药物作用毫无戒备地熟睡着。  
我用指背轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸，算是对刚才掐他喉咙的补偿。  
然后，我去书架上拿了本书，回到他身边坐下，读书。  
没读多久，我就受放松熟睡的关口感染，也跟着放松下来，又感觉到了睡意。  
我回到楼上，锁上门，天还没亮。  
我可以再睡几个小时。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上，我起来时关口老师还睡着，软趴趴地瘫在蓝沙发上，睡得沉沉，身体温暖又毫无防备。  
不知是不是药吃多了。  
不过没有关系，有足够的时间供他睡觉，想睡多久都可以。  
剩余一生中所有的时间，我想着。所有、所有的时间……完全不必匆忙。  
我吃了早餐，出发去研究室，看我的蘑菇们。大概这就是最后一次见到它们了。在今天之后……不知它们会被其他人接手，还是会被统统扔掉。看着这些蘑菇们，我突然感到一种类似伤感的情绪。没有办法，只能如此了。如平常一样，我向老师打了个招呼，便离开研究室，往家走了。  
天气晴朗，看得见远处颜色发青的山顶。即使方才心里真有伤感的情绪，现在也一扫而空了，只觉得清爽、宁静。  
在回家的路上，路过一家面馆，便进去买了一份荞麦面，带回去给关口老师。  
这会儿已经到了吃午饭的时间，他还没有吃早饭。昨天晚上也几乎没有吃什么，大概饿坏了吧。

 

我一手拎着食盒，一手打开地下室的门锁，推门进入。  
关口老师仍然歪在沙发上，不过已经醒了。  
他侧身躺着，双腿微屈，两臂缩在胸前，睁着眼睛发呆。沙发旁边的床头柜上扔着两本书。看来在我离开的时候，他从书架上取了书看。  
他可以算是被我拐骗、绑架来的，可只过了不到一天时间，就变得相当配合，不再紧张，甚至读起绑架犯的书来。就像砂糖溶进牛奶，“溶”入了绑架犯的地下室生活。  
我的作者也真是个不可思议的人。   
不过，话说回来，人人都是如此，人就是不可思议的生物。身陷某处，无法逃离，无法改变环境，就迅速适应了，按照新的规则生活起来。不管怎样荒谬的环境，不管怎样抵触、认为自己无法接受的规则，都能很快适应并融入其中，甚至不记得曾有其他种类的生活。因为这样，人才能生存。着实没有什么不可思议，细想起来却又让人感到不可思议。或者说，人类的行为着实荒谬且不可思议，只是人通常感觉不到不可思议而已。不可思议即是日常，视而不见才能生存；或者，日常应是没有不可思议的，只有脱离日常注视日常才会看到不可思议。  
真是无聊的想法，我反手关上地下室的门。  
听到关门的声音，关口坐了起来，他还未能完全从发呆状态中脱离出来，于是脸上的表情半是呆滞，半是……那种表情怎么形容呢……就是小孩偷点心吃被母亲发现时会露出的表情。  
“我回来了。”我宣布，把食盒放在沙发边的床头柜上。再把那几本书收起来。  
他仰头望着我，又低头看看食盒。大概因为一个人被关了太久的缘故，显得有点发呆。好吧，其实也不久，我只是离开了一个上午。我不在的时候，关口老师大概觉得很无聊。因为无聊，所以拿了几本书读，但又因为心绪不宁读不下去，最终只能歪躺在沙发上发呆和胡思乱想。  
我一边把书放回书架上，一边问：“昨晚睡得好吗？上午过得怎么样？我早上出门的时候你还没醒。”  
“呃……好……”关口含含糊糊地应着，又犹犹豫豫地加了一句，“……谢谢……”  
他在感谢我——绑架他的人。  
“不客气。觉得我这儿的书怎么样？”  
“嗯……他……”刚说出个“他”来，关口就闭了嘴。蜗牛会猛地缩回壳里，关口也是这样，他突然退缩了，又开始盯着自己的膝盖看，重新回到拒绝交流的状态。  
因为他想起了“他”吗？那个“他”是指谁？  
我回到沙发边，打开食盒，取出荞麦面来。“饿了吧？”  
关口点点头，把视线从膝盖移到荞麦面上。  
“荞麦面。不知是否合胃口。”我把碗摆在床头柜上，移开食盒，“尝尝看。”  
“谢谢……”关口老师又说了一遍谢谢，小心地扫了我一眼，低头拿起筷子。  
他调整了一下手中的筷子，就对着荞麦面发起了愣。如果荞麦面能够“注视”人类，眼下的情景就是关口老师和荞麦面“面对面”，痴痴地望着对方。  
“不喜欢荞麦面？想吃什么，我去买。”  
“不……没有……没有不喜欢……”关口从愣神中恢复过来，一边口齿不清地说着，一边对荞麦面下了筷子。  
看来真的是饿了。  
他把面送进口中，咀嚼起来，下咽时却遇到了困难。  
因为饥饿，他急着想把食物吞下填饱肚子，吞咽时却遇到了反向的阻力。每次试图咽下食物，都无法咽下，像是喉咙里有东西顶着，顶得反而要吐出来。努力下咽，却要呕吐。真是可怜。  
挣扎了一阵子，想咽又咽不下去，关口还是把嘴里的面都吐了出来。  
他看着吐在碗里的面，因为呕吐、无法进食和羞愧，眼圈又红了。  
“胃不舒服？还是喉咙不舒服？”我问。  
关口摇摇头。“……没有不舒服。只是……吃不下。无论如何，吃不下去。”一边说着，一边就要哭出来了。  
“吃不下？”  
“咽不下去……抱歉。”  
在情绪方面，他对食物并没有明显的抵触。看得出来，他不讨厌荞麦面这种食物，也确实饿了很想吃下。但身体却违反了意志，坚定地拒绝接纳食物。心情上愿意，身体却拒绝着。  
“没关系。”我说，收起荞麦面，把它们倒掉。然后给关口老师倒了杯水。  
他接过水来，捧着杯子，小口啜着，一副凄惨模样。也只能喝点水了。  
我在他身边坐下来。“感觉好点了吗？”  
他点点头，又要开始进入发呆状态了，模样恓惶地发呆。  
“我们来谈谈正题吧。”我说。  
“嗯？”我的话把关口从发呆状态引了出来，他微微歪着头望向我。  
“我把你带到这里的原因。”  
关口老师表情像即将打开存放不可见之物的盒子。半是恐惧，想要缩回手；半是期待和渴望。伸出手……  
“原因……是什么？”  
“关口老师，让我杀死你吧。”

 

想要杀死我的作者。  
说不清这念头是在什么时候开始出现的。  
也许，当我第一次读到《目眩》时，就已经出现了。只是那时候我未必注意到它。  
至于为什么想要杀死我的作者，我说不清楚。  
有什么人能够说清楚自己想要杀人的原因吗？  
有什么人能够说清楚想要自杀的原因吗？

 

我记得买到关口短篇作品单行本的那天。  
我付了钱，把书拿到手。  
身旁有两名中学生打扮的女孩说笑着付款，她们手里拿的也关口老师的单行本。  
“终于买到了！”一名女生说，“如果有签名就好了。”  
“没有签名哦。”另一名女生说着，翻看起来。  
“我是说，如果有签名就好了。我最喜欢《天女转生》这篇。不知道关口老师长什么样子，很好奇啊。”  
“有什么可好奇的。”她仍然翻看着。  
“你不好奇他长什么样子吗？”  
“不，一点也不。还是不知道为好，如果是个相貌猥琐的老头，岂不倒胃口。”  
“不会吧……”  
“怎么不会。凡事皆有可能。”  
“哎……”女生叹了口气，“还是好奇，想见一见。如果见到，一定要他的签名。对了，你最喜欢哪一篇？”  
“《目眩》，还好吧。我更喜欢久保竣公的作品。”  
我记得书店的大玻璃窗子，记得从窗玻璃穿进的阳光落在摆放整齐的书脊与封面上。  
我听着她们说话。我记得她们的声音。  
我记得自己感到一股怒气。不，不全是怒气，也是失落的感觉，又因为失落感到气恼。  
发现其他人也喜欢着自己喜欢的作者，就像是小孩子发现最心爱的玩具被别人拿去玩了。  
我知道这感觉十分幼稚、半点不成熟。但当时的感觉就是如此。  
我的作者，是我的。  
我的作者，应该是我的。  
其他的人们，他们都能够正常的睡眠，他们都拥有梦境和做梦的能力。他们不需要梦境一般的故事，至少不像我这么需要。为什么他们要抢走我的作者？  
等一下……什么算是“抢”？  
不……不，他们从来没有“抢”过。  
因为……实际上……“我的作者”从来不是“我的”。所谓“被抢走”的感觉，只是我意识到了我的作者从来不是我的，也不可能是我的。  
作者写，随便写给谁读，写给所有人读，写给愿意读的人读。一名作者，写一篇小说，就像是把信扔进漂流瓶，随便什么人捡到都没有关系，甚至没有人捡到也没有关系。每一位读者，除了付钱之外，与作者毫无关系，也不必有任何关系。没有一名读者拥有作者。每位读者都只拥有他们读到的东西而已。  
事实就是这样。  
我却难以接受。  
我希望我的作者受人喜爱，作品受到欢迎，有丰厚的收入。但是……当听到有其他人喜爱我的作者，并谈论他时，还是会莫名地感到失落。  
在读到《目眩》的一刻起，我就认定我与我的作者之间有一种神秘的联系，我们被连接着。我的作者探知了我的内心，我的作者为我创造了梦境。我的作者对我说话，他在作品中潜藏了秘密的信息，发送出来，只发给我一个人，也只有我收到了。你会有这种感觉吗？  
可这连接只是我的想象，是我单方面创造的。  
即使只是想象，只是单方面的，只要我创造了，它就存在着。  
那两名女生还是破坏了我的作者与我的连接。听着她们的对话，我确实地了解、感受到关口巽有成百上千的读者。每一位读者都会感到作者向自己传达秘密信息，每一位读者都有一位“我的作者”。关口巽对我来说是重要的、特殊的，关口巽对其他读者来说也是重要的、特殊的。每一位读者都认为自己与作者之间有某种神秘的连接，我也是所有读者中一名，与其他读者一样，虚构着连接，只是沙滩上的一粒砂子。  
实际上，真正的作者，并没有探知读者的心思，并没有对读者讲话，也没有想要满足读者的愿望。他既不想了解读者，也不想满足读者，更没有什么要对读者说的。故事中藏的秘密信息，从来不存在。我与他毫无关系。连接只是我想象的，我创造的。  
我创造了，它就存在着。只是，当我听到那两名女生的对话时。我……动摇了。无法相信这连接，无法把它维持下去了。  
我的作者被“抢”走了，这种感觉的真相是：连接断裂，无法维持。关口巽从我身边漂走了。  
我仍然想要他是我的作者，我想要恢复……  
那就必须建立一种连接，我们之间的连接，只有我们拥有的连接。  
我要他是我的。  
即使只是虚伪地感觉他是我的，即使只是创造“他是我的”的幻觉，只要能够让我维持我的单方面想象。  
只要我相信……  
我必须做点什么……  
通过杀死他，拥有他的生命和他的死亡，使他属于我，只属于我。

 

不，似乎不是这样。这并不完全是动机。  
看到其他读者购买关口巽的作品并谈论他时，我感到有些失落，这是事实。  
但是，这种失落强大到催动我抛弃一切去杀死他吗？  
不……  
也许……也许……是因为久保竣公。  
久保竣公是比关口巽名声更盛的一位作者，处女作便获得了幻想新人奖。我也阅读了久保竣公的作品。他确实写得不错。说“不错”大概不够，应该说“很好”或者“完美”。他的作品带有一种近于苛刻的完美主义倾向，处处工整、对称，仿佛画得极其圆的一个圈。与关口巽的松散、崩坏和逻辑缺乏大相径庭。也许正是因为处处完满，读完之后却反而感到不满足，像是品尝太过强调整合、协调，导致味道过于单一的大餐一样，食毕难免觉得发腻和无趣。所有漏洞和缝隙都被用逻辑补缀起来，使久保竣公的作品只是普通幻想小说，而不像是梦境。  
当然，是非常棒的幻想小说无疑，只不过不是梦境。  
梦境是逻辑怪异的。以白日的逻辑看，梦境中处处有着漏洞和不整合之处。但如果以梦境的逻辑注视它们，便能从所有深谷和断裂之上走过，观赏所有白日不可见的景色。  
关口看似缺乏逻辑，却把握了梦境的逻辑。  
不知他是如何做到的……  
我扯远了，这些与动机毫无关系。  
与动机有关的不是久保竣公的作品，而是久保竣公本人，他本人的结局。  
我从报纸上得知，久保竣公做出了一些不可原谅的残忍事情，自己也不得善终，被人切掉四肢装进盒子，痛苦地死去了。  
我的作者经常被与久保竣公相提并论，我也同意他们确实有一点相似之处。  
有些东西是常人不该碰触的，藏在盒子里，藏在阴影里，就藏在你的背后。  
不要去看它们。  
可它们充满魅惑，引人注视。  
关口巽和久保竣公都被它们吸引。  
我不希望我的作者最终与久保竣公遭受一样的结局。  
我不想听说关口巽做出了残忍的事情，也不要听到他惨死的消息。  
但是……谁知道呢。  
渐渐的，一个想法扩大成了不安，不安甚至变成了焦虑。甚至每天打开报纸前，我都会有一点担心，担心看到关于我的作者的坏消息。  
到目前为止，还从来没有坏消息。他从未上过报纸。  
可是仍然会担心。  
想要保证他不会变成恶鬼祸害世人然后惨死，有一个方法：让他死去，使他安全。  
如果由我杀死他，他便不会像久保竣公那样经历被切断四肢的痛苦，也不会有机会做出不可原谅的事情。  
……让我替代他做出恶行，让我杀死他。

 

不，似乎不是这样。这并不完全是动机。  
我担心他的结局像久保竣公一样，这是事实。但是，我并不相信他真的会像久保竣公一样做。久保竣公有充沛的自信和行动力，我的作者并没有。他缺乏行动力，又总是自我怀疑、缺乏自信。  
我怎么会知道他缺乏自信？  
根据他的作品。  
我把他的作品读了那么多遍。除去缺乏自信和不安，我还读到了其他东西。  
他想死，我的作者想要死去。  
在《目眩》里，他注视着黑衣杀手杀人，所怀的感情半是恐惧和遗憾，半是羡慕和渴望。  
在《独吊》中，他将自己埋葬，满页是对腐败、死亡、不再存在、融入土壤的渴望。  
他创作的几乎所有故事都围绕着死亡主题，仿佛除此之外世上再没有什么可写。因为他不能不注视死亡。在每一篇故事，他都用文字和情节模拟着死亡，渴望并恐惧着死亡。  
他想要死去，他把这秘密的信息藏在故事里，而我……接收到了。  
他想要死去。  
我当然希望我的作者得到他想要的。  
我……会帮他去死……

 

不，不，这太愚蠢，也太牵强了。  
很多很多作品中都写到自杀，很多很多人都想要自杀。他们与我毫无关系，他们是死是活我不在意。我没有好心到帮助想自杀的人去死，也没有闲极无聊到这种程度。   
该怎样说明呢……怎样说明我的感受……  
语言怎样都是苍白无力的。尤其是我的语言。关口老师可以做到的，我是学不来的。我的语言总是无力、词不达意。  
我想尽力说明，我会尽力说明。  
咒。可以这么解释。  
关口巽在他的故事里放了咒，我在阅读时中了咒。  
他想要死去，却软弱、胆小、动摇又缺乏行动力，无法杀死自己。于是，他渴望有人来终结他，他呼唤着这个人。终结故事的人、黑衣杀手，他在故事里呼唤着他，用故事求他终结自己。  
但是……终结故事的人可能根本不存在。  
关口老师并没有想对读者下咒。如我所说，他是向内的。即使是杀戮和伤害的意愿也是指向自己的。想要死去的愿望，求人杀死自己，都只是讲给自己听的。他的故事只针对他自己，只对他自己是有意义的。  
如果这样看，他的故事倒像是私小说。与其他人毫无关系，与我这种从书报摊购买杂志的陌生读者尤其无关。  
关口巽不想对我说什么，他的秘密信息只传给他自己，咒也只给自己。  
可是，不知什么原因，我却意外地接收到了。也许是弄错了频道，他传送给他自己的信息，被我接收了，于是，我中了咒。  
作者没有对我下咒的意图，他咒的是自己，但不知为什么，我中咒了。  
在这咒的驱动下，我……要杀死他……  
不，不，这样说太自以为是了。  
我不是关口巽，我不可能知道他想对他自己讲什么，不可能知道他留给自己的信息是什么。  
我的作者没有给任何人，包括他自己，下咒。  
根本就没有下咒，他创作的文本中根本没有咒。  
可我却仍然中了咒。也许是传播过程中信息的扭曲或误读，作者并没有想要死去的意愿，咒却让我相信他想要死去，让我相信他要我杀死他。  
没有施咒意图，没有施咒者，也没有施咒行为，毫无来由的、传播过程中莫名产生的咒。  
既然中了，就无法逃离，无法解开这咒。  
……他要我杀死他……

 

不，我只是在狡辩，在为自己开脱。  
其实，想要杀死我的作者，根本就没有原因。  
我要杀死我的作者，因为我想杀死我的作者。  
我想要他死在我的手中，想要成为终结他的人。  
经由献出和获得生命，他将是我的，而我亦是他的。

 

“关口老师，让我杀死你吧。”我说。  
我的作者看着我，像是完全出乎意料，又像是他所期待的终于实现了。“为……为什么……？”他问，明知故问。  
“你想死，不是吗？”  
他的嘴唇开始发抖，眼睑也微微抖了起来。  
“嗯……”  
应了一声之后，他把脸埋进手心里。  
关口巽哭了。一开始是小声的呜咽，然后哭声渐大，直到转入撕心裂肺地嚎哭。  
我坐在沙发上，看着他。任由他哭，不去打扰他。  
大概五分钟以后，他哭够了。哭相十分难看，眼睛和嘴唇都肿了起来，满脸眼泪和鼻涕。  
我递给他两张纸。他低着头，安静地接过纸来，把脸擦干净，然后把纸揉成一团。  
“你只是想杀死我吗？”他问我，带着哭腔，声音不稳又发哑。却意外地平静。  
“嗯。”  
“没有其他目的？仅仅是为了杀死我而杀死我？”  
“是。你觉得可能有其他目的？”  
“比如……通过杀我打击其他人。”  
“其他人？”我问。  
“没什么。只是以前遇到过，为了打击其他人而陷害我。”  
“绝对没有这种打算。”我声称。  
关口似乎微笑了。在地下室里看不清楚，也许他只是歪了歪嘴。  
“你计划……怎样杀我？”他问。  
“空气栓塞。我用注射器把空气推进你的血管，造成死亡。”  
关口点点头。  
我感到我们之间有一种默契，非常平静的默契。我们是可以相互理解的，一种连接在我们之间产生。  
“别担心。”我说，“你可以先服下安眠药。等你睡着以后，我再做，不会感到痛苦。”  
“好。”他说，因为刚刚哭过，脸上还是微微有点湿。但与刚才嚎哭时不同，此刻他显得很平静，没有不舍也毫无恐惧。  
“开始吧。”  
我取出药瓶，把三片药倒进手心里，托着送到他眼前。  
他伸手取过药片送进口中，合着水咽了下去。  
我让他躺下，给他盖上被子。  
“睡吧。”  
我坐在他身边，听着他的呼吸，等待着。  
一刻钟以后，他已经睡熟了，身体放松，呼吸又沉又均匀。  
我从床头柜里取出注射器来。


	4. Chapter 4

04

沉滞又粘稠。  
药的味道。  
坠下去，坠下去吧。  
什么都看不到，也不用看到。不用看到东西真是太好了。  
黏糊糊，黑乎乎的，柔软。像沼泽一样，把自己包裹起来，包得紧紧的。  
再包紧一些，更紧一些，让自己小一些，再小一些，压缩再压缩，直到消失。  
包裹着，包裹着……什么也没有……没有自己……不再存在真是太好了。黑暗、粘稠，不用担心，并没有坚硬的核心。是柔软的沼泽，柔软的黑暗。  
什么也没有。  
睡吧，睡吧，放松，松开。  
坠下去。黏糊糊，黑乎乎的。  
在黏稠的黑色梦境中心，什么也没有。

关口巽睁开眼睛。  
周围的世界半明不暗，没有明亮的光源，但也不是黑漆漆一片。似乎有一点点的光，融化在黑暗里。  
关口皱了皱眉头，眯了眯眼睛，让视线重新聚焦。  
这是……什么地方？  
死了……吗？  
这是……死后会去的地方？  
冥界？  
阴间？  
他努力把视线集聚在一点，但眼前只是灰暗。  
似乎看到了什么……坚固的物体……  
实体……坚硬的……能看到的东西是……灰色的平板。  
灰色的平板向四方延伸，与关口的距离稍微有点远，但确实在那里。  
还有……一条黑色裂隙，灰色的平板上的直直的黑色裂隙。  
那……是什么？  
关口盯着“灰色平板”上的“裂隙”看了半天，让自己的眼与脑恢复功能，最终意识到“灰色平板”是天花板，而直直的黑色“裂隙”是天花板和墙的交界。  
他一直在盯着天花板看。  
这是……什么地方……什么地方的天花板？  
死后……也有天花板？  
身体还在吗？  
眼睛能够看到东西，就应该有眼睛存在吧。或者，也许灵魂不需要眼睛也能看到东西？  
关口眨了眨眼睛，眼睑还在，说明他的眼睛也存在。  
手还在吗？  
手在哪里？  
五秒钟以后，关口感觉到了自己的手。简直像是追寻踪迹找到走失的动物。  
他动了动手指，手指能动，手确实在那里。手指还感觉到了布料，是床单。  
关口对眼下的状态稍微清楚了一点。现在他知道：自己躺着，仰躺在被子下面。  
他把头往左转了转。看到了墙。非常正常的、平淡无奇的墙壁。  
嗅觉也逐渐苏醒过来，开始发挥作用。四周有股气味，是什么气味？  
分明是很熟悉的气味。关口分辨着：消毒水……药……还有，血味？还有……这是尿液的味道吗？  
这是什么地方？  
关口不再望着墙，把头转向另一个方向。  
京极堂！  
旧书店老板就躺着关口身边，侧身躺着，双手交叠在胸口，面朝着关口，眼睛闭着。但即使闭着眼睛，脸上也仍挂着生气的神情，一副凶恶样子。  
关口一转头，就看到朋友这张如往常一般凶恶的脸。  
你……怎么也在这里？  
不会是……死了？  
不行啊！  
他想叫朋友的名字，无奈声带似乎比身体其他器官苏醒得慢很多，只发出点既低又哑辨不出是什么的声音。  
才发出声音，旧书店老板就睁开了眼睛，定定地，同时也是恨恨地瞪着关口。恶鬼要把他活吃了时大概会是这副表情吧。不，恶鬼的表情温和多了。  
“你……”关口到底没有说出什么来。  
“闭嘴。不许说话，不许乱动，不许打鼾。”旧书店老板成功做到了既压低声音，又把语调的凶恶程度翻倍。说完翻了个身，让背对着关口。  
关口按吩咐安静了几秒钟，然后在不安的催动下顽固找骂地再次开口，磕磕巴巴含含糊糊地努力把词组成问题。“你……我……死了吗？”  
“说什么傻话！睡觉！”一份凶暴的回答甩了过来。  
关口闭了嘴，看着朋友的后颈和肩背。愣愣地看了一阵，仍然没能琢磨明白自己和朋友到底在什么地方。  
这时才意识到，自己一直保持着仰躺地姿势，十分难受地扭着脖子歪着头与朋友进行对话，又十分难受地扭着脖子歪着头思考。  
于是，关口也翻了个身，侧身躺着，继续望着朋友的后颈和肩背，心不在焉地默默琢磨。  
这是哪里？  
没有死……吗？  
关口回忆着。  
蓝色……蓝色的……沙发……  
还有……台灯，黄色灯光和……绿色灯罩……  
记忆，就像是看着陌生人展示的不知何处照片。  
似乎有嗡嗡的低沉声音……  
陌生人展示的……另一空间的照片……苍白的手指摆弄照片，苍白的手指拧开瓶盖子……  
古怪古怪的房间、蓝色……陌生人在说话。  
但是听不清啊……听不清……声音模模糊糊，低低的，嗡嗡作响……  
嗡嗡……嗡嗡……  
关口又觉得倦了，困意重新爬上了，眼皮发沉，望着朋友的背，听着嗡嗡的声音……  
……望着，听着……又睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

他已经睡着了。  
风扇嗡嗡作响，屋内更显寂静。  
我听着他的呼吸声，也听到自己的心跳声。  
他的脸贴着沙发的蓝色罩单。罩单不太干净，不过没关系。  
我把手放在他的头上，又把手覆在他的脸上，贴合他的皮肤，他的生命就在我手下。只是字面上的意思，他的生命在我手下，温暖、柔软。我抚摸着他的生命。他的嘴唇和呼吸落在我的手心里，潮湿、温热。因为刚刚哭过，眼睛下面的位置还有点湿，微微发黏，我用大拇指的指腹轻轻蹭蹭那里。  
他睡着。  
我打开床头柜的抽屉，取出注射器，在他身边坐下。  
台灯的黄光微弱，照不亮他的脸，只在眼睛下和嘴角留下影子。  
风扇嗡嗡作响。  
他想要死去，我送上死亡。最终获得了想要的东西，总是好的；终于做到想做的事情，也是好的。即使想要的是死，也是一样。让他得到他想要的东西，是我能给他的最好礼物；让我得到我想要的，也是他给予我最好的礼物。  
睫毛下的影子，微湿的皮肤，快了，就快了。但我们完全没有必要着急，一点也不用急。我们拥有剩余一生中所有的时间。所有、所有的时间。  
我慢慢卷起他的袖子，这像个仪式，这就是个仪式。  
然后，不要着急，用一只手拿着注射器，另一只手握住他的胳膊，用拇指轻压，找寻血管。  
针头和血管，我和他，如此简单，如此……

 

砰！  
轰然巨响在我身后炸开。  
四周安静，专注地用指尖找着血管时，这声音听起来就像是大炮轰击城堡主塔。  
方才心中的平静，与我和他之间的连接，都被这“砰”的一声轰散了。  
我站起来，面对声音传来的方向。  
是门被轰开了。  
不，是踢开了。一脚就被踹开了。门框烂了，木屑散落一地，锁耷拉着，地下室的门算是废了。  
踹开门的人大模大样走到房间中央，一手叉腰，一手冲着沙发一指，宣布道：“猴子在这里！”  
于是，另一人也走进屋来。  
……蚱蜢色的和服……  
是前天，在咖啡厅里，坐在我的作者对面的人……他的朋友。  
穿蚱蜢色和服的人走到踹门那位身边，一言不发，紧抿着嘴唇，阴着脸瞪着我，摆出一副凶恶样子。  
不过，也许是瞪着我身后的关口也说不定。  
准备发动攻击吗？  
我手握着注射器打量他们。真是一对漂亮人物。蚱蜢色和服自有种魅力不必说，踹门那位竟比他更胜一筹。虽然作出踹门这种粗鲁事情又说着“猴子猴子”这样不着调的话，人长得却精致漂亮得如瓷人偶一般。眼下，他微微皱着眉头，茶色的眼睛注视着……呃，既没有注视着我，也并不是盯着关口，而是注视着我们身边的空气，似乎要从其中看出什么来。  
“你，给他吃什么了？”他开口问。  
“氰化钾。”我回答，“人已经死透了哦。”一边说着，一边观察着他们俩。  
蚱蜢色和服不为所动地继续臭着脸，表情没有更凶恶，没有听说自己友人死亡消息时应该出现的悲痛、不安，当然，也没有丝毫缓和。毫无情绪起伏地坚定板起严厉的恶鬼脸，仿佛毒杀死亡这种事情他刚见过八百遍，再加一次糟不了多少。不，是已经将人类灭绝看过八百遍了。  
踹门那位皱了皱眉头。“你把他毒杀了两次？”他说。  
“是巴比妥。”既然被看出来了，我决定还是实话实说好，“只是睡着了。”  
“不要再胡闹了。”声音低低的，在狭小的地下室里显得压抑，是蚱蜢色和服，他终于开口说话。当他出声时，感觉房间里的现实被他的言语扭曲改变了。  
难怪我的作者喜欢听他说话……在这么想着的时候，就听到他叫我的名字。  
他叫了我的名字。  
他知道我的名字。  
我不知道他的名字。关口告诉我的应该是假名，所以，我并不知道他的真名是什么。他却知道我的名字……不公平。  
名字是一种咒。我不喜欢被人叫名字，不喜欢被人知道名字。掌握了名字，就获得了控制。他可以控制我，我却无法影响他。  
当然，我清楚地知道，这只是我偏爱的幻想。在人与人的关系中，了解名字并不等于掌握控制。可仍然控制不住会这样想。  
“你怎么会知道我的名字？”问题脱口而出。出口的瞬间，我就开始后悔自己一时口不择言。  
“你把名字落在咖啡厅了。”  
名字落在咖啡厅……？  
我回想着。  
应该是指前天下午，在带走关口老师的那个咖啡厅……  
……是讨要签名的时候。我在纸上写下自己的名字，送到关口老师眼前。然后……我忘了那张纸。我没有把它收起来，没有把它撕碎。我忘了它。忘了后来怎样处理它的。根本没有处理……就那样扔在桌上吧……写着我名字的纸躺在桌上。一直待在那里，在我和关口老师离开后，它仍然躺在桌上。简直像是等待什么……  
后来，因为什么我不了解的原因，蚱蜢色和服又回到了咖啡厅，捡起那张纸来，举到眼前，便知道了我的名字。  
那是我的真名。  
对我的作者，当然要完全坦诚，把真实的名字交给他。不想落到了其他人手里……  
他知道了我的真实姓名，查到我的住址和其他私人信息轻而易举……  
“来得匆忙，还没时间阅读你的材料，我对你……还几乎完全不了解。真是抱歉啊。”蚱蜢色和服像是看透了我的心思，“不过，看来来得正是时候。”  
“确实正是时候。”  
“你方才……是在准备杀死他吗？”他问。  
“是。”我坦白承认，“现在仍然准备杀死他。我会杀死他。”  
蚱蜢色和服看了看我身后躺在沙发上的关口，脸色略微有所缓和。然后，把视线转回我身上，表情加倍严厉。  
“你知道杀人是违反法律的吗？”  
“当然。”谁不知道呢，“在杀死关口老师后，我会去自首，接受应得的处置。肯定不会逃避，不会试图脱罪。既然决定要做一件事，自然应该决定接受后果。我该得到我应得的。”  
他微微摇头。“不管是关口死去，还是你受到惩罚，我都不想要看到。这两件事都可以不发生，也没有必要发生。”沉默了片刻，“为什么一定要杀他？”  
“他想让我杀死他，他召唤我杀死他。”这只是我以为的半个真话。  
半个真话算谎言吗？如果算是谎言，那我根本没有真话可讲，怎样说……都是谎话。  
“他怎么召唤你？”  
“用他的小说。”我感到蚱蜢色和服正在迂回地用问题缩小包围圈。不过，我并不怕被抓到：“他想要一个杀手来终结他的生命，于是在小说里创造出一个终结故事的杀手。我在阅读时感到了他的愿望，我愿意让他满足，就来当这杀手。”  
“错得离谱。”蚱蜢色和服说得直截了当，“他小说里那名终结故事的杀手，是我。”  
这样看……原来他就是《目眩》里黑衣杀手的原型。  
知道这一点之后再打量他，感觉他与那杀手确实相似。如果他穿上黑衣，大概会更像吧。  
“原来是你。”  
他点点头。  
“那你为什么不帮关口？”  
“你这话的意思……难道是在问我……为什么不杀死关口吗？”  
“是。”  
“请你清醒一点，把小说和现实分分清楚，搞明白界限在哪里。”他的口气猛然严厉起来，与表情相当匹配，“小说归小说，现实归现实。小说里终结故事的杀手行凶杀人，现实里杀手的原型连杀只鸡这样的事也没有做过，更不要说按照一篇虚构读物的要求去杀人放火了。小说里一个人物被杀死，不等于现实中对应的人也被杀死了。更何况小说里百分之八十的人物都并没有现实蓝本，不要胡猜乱想。仅仅看了作品，就根据作品推测作者的想法，会错得连边也没有，这是最不该做的事情。你对关口没有一丝一毫的了解啊，不要煞有介事地胡说八道着他想要怎样怎样。你对他的小说的理解是：他在小说里创造出一个终结故事的杀手，就是想要一名现实中的杀手来杀死自己……？这解读……如果不考虑它错得荒唐，其实……还算是一个荒诞、不着调、新奇得完全不知你是从哪里想来的独创性的理解呢。读者们的想象力真是像黑洞一样诡异、无法直视、无法测量、无从推测。”  
我想了想，大概确是像他说的这样。  
蚱蜢色和服继续说下去。“你过去从来没有与关口有任何接触，完完全全不了解他，对对方而言都只是无关的陌生人。而我和他已经认识多年了。”他顿了顿，“他创作小说的情况我最清楚。实说吧，他写出那个黑衣杀手，只是因为……他结束不了故事。他有了想法，想创作一篇小说，但却没有事先计划好、列出大纲，只是低头从头开始写，结果呢，写到最后就没有办法收拾了。小说写到了该结束的地方，他却不知道该怎样写出结局、不知道该怎样结束。可是又需要写出小说送往出版社换稿费，以维持家计。必须把小说结束，必须写出一个结尾，才会唐突地以我为原型创造了一个杀手，杀掉女主角，强行把故事结束掉。写出黑衣杀手，根本不是因为他想要被杀死，而是因为他写得卡壳，没办法才草率结束故事。这样的败笔居然被你理解为作者希望自己被杀，可见作者的意图是无论如何无法传达给读者的。”  
他在说谎吗？  
还是在说出事实？  
……半句真话也是谎言……他在刻意地……  
他在刻意说谎吗……？  
可他说的都对，道理这样说确实没错，只是……  
“有时候，人想要一样东西，却并不知道自己想要。”我说，“说是潜意识也好，说是其他什么也好。清醒的时候没有察觉，不会说'我想要'。梦里却有出现，在编故事时也会不知不觉地编织进去。即使作者本人没有意识到把这种东西放进了故事，也还是放了进去。故事与人生并没有什么不同，这你也清楚吧。一个人的人生、一个人的历史，就是这个人的记忆和关于这个人的记忆。而记忆……记忆的出现和遗失与时间毫无关系，即使仅仅在这一刻我们才被创造出来，在这一刻关于我们一生的记忆像故事一样被编造出来注入我们的身体，我们也不会察觉，而会感觉自己真的生活了很久，度过了很长时间。时间无关紧要，只有此刻在这里。记忆就是故事，可创作、可修改、可重写、可扭曲，是可以在瞬间被编造的生命的故事，以死亡为结局的故事。而作为故事……最糟糕不过的是：即不能好好讲述，又拖着无法结束。这样的情况让人无法忍受。不管是讲这样故事的人，还是听这样故事的人，都会感到难受，非常想要结束。关口老师是位小说家，他也会感到……自己生命的故事出了问题吧，没有办法好好生活，也无法去死，太令人痛苦了。他被卡在这里，卡在生死之间，无法结束。无法决断、无法结束，映照到他创作的故事中便是无力结束一个故事。他创作的故事与他本身的存在就像镜中影像与实体一样对应着。也许，他并没有意识到自己想要结束自己的生命，结束自己的故事，却无意识地把这种欲念编织进自己创作的故事里了。每一段情节的创造、每一个转折，都不是没有原因的。即使作者本人并不清楚地知道原因，仍有原因。一个无法结束的故事，需要结束，想要结束，他创作的故事是这样，他生命的故事也是这样。他想要结束，即是针对他所写的故事，也是针对他自己的生命。他希望你来帮他结束故事吧？结束他写的故事，也结束他本人的故事。但你为什么不帮他？”我停下来望着他。  
他不回答。  
我继续说下去。“关口……他求你救过他吗？或者……他求你救过故事里的那个女人吗？被黑衣杀手推进湖中的女人。他求你救她，于是你推上一把，僵死的结子打开，痛苦的拖延结束，即非生也非死的状态终止，故事结束，她得救了。关口也求你推他一把吗？或者，推他一把……和拯救他根本没有区别。他想要你推他一把救救他。”停顿，“既然你不做，我来。”  
我住了口，望着蚱蜢色和服。  
“还要胡说八道到什么时候。”他再次开口，口气仍然从容，“你把自己的幻想和真实混在了一起。不要讲自己不懂的东西，不然会出丑出得很难看。既然你说到镜像，把故事当作是镜子，那我就顺着你的话来讲吧……”  
现在，我明白了，他只是……在拖延时间。  
他在说谎、编造，我也做着同样的事：说谎、编造。  
以语言为砖石建造自己的城堡、自己的现实，也以语言为大炮轰击他人的城堡，破坏再重建。  
用语言破坏他人的现实，再重建。他就是这么做的。而我……也是一样。  
但是，道理这种东西，正说也是，反说也行，其实并没什么区别。就像城堡只是城堡，一座和另一座没有什么区别，肩并肩立着就好。我们的话都只是这样而已，言语搭建的城堡。砖石堆砌自有规则逻辑，只要抓到那规则，就可攻击、防守、破坏和重建。  
但是……关口与我们不同。他的话找不到逻辑，或者是另一种逻辑，我无法分析拆解的逻辑，他的话的是……沼泽。  
我一边想着，一边继续听穿蚱蜢色和服的人讲话。  
“既然说是镜子……”他讲道，“当你注视镜子时，怎么可能不让镜子照出自己。你站在镜子前，往镜子里望，怎么可能做到让镜中没有自己的影像？”  
没错……  
“小说是镜子，纸上印着的成行文字都是镜子，照镜子时看到的影像是照镜子的人，而不是制作镜子的人。多简单的道理。”  
啊……  
“从字里行间读出什么取决于读者，而不是作者。你从关口的小说里读到的，只是你自己而已。对着镜子看，你看到的只是自己的形象，却错把这形象当成了是制作镜子的人——作者的。真正想要死去，想要结束的人……是你吧。”  
他说对了。  
这个人说的没错……  
当他说出口时，我才真正意识到……我一直想要死去，只是自己并不清楚地知道自己想要死去。  
“有时候，人想要一样东西，却并不知道自己想要。”这话是我自己说的。我这样说，想必也是有原因的……我在提醒自己吗？  
穿蚱蜢色和服的人，果然聪明。不愧是我的作者的朋友。我听他继续讲下去，居然为我的作者有他这样的朋友感到高兴。  
“你想要结束，又没有胆量杀死自己，才会做出这样迂回的自毁行为。借助警方自杀是一种并不少见的自杀方式。自己没有勇气杀掉自己，却有胆量去杀人放火，再让赶到的警察将自己击毙，达到自杀的目的。你也在做相同的事情，自己没有意识到罢了。你真正想要的是杀人的后果——惩罚，甚至死刑。”  
他仍然在说谎。  
但是，非常高明……干得漂亮。用他的语言一砖一瓦地改建着我的现实。  
用语言改建现实，用语言下咒。只是……他的话，不是关口的话。  
他们拥有两种完全不同的话。他的话以逻辑为经纬，而关口的话……缺乏逻辑，或者，是一种不同的逻辑，我无法认清、无法分析的逻辑。  
而关于建造和下咒……用逻辑清晰的话下的咒，只要看清经纬，扯一根线就可解开；无逻辑的话下的咒，无法可解。  
言语建造的城堡，只要看清设计，找到漏洞或脆弱之处攻击，就可立即坍塌。  
但对言语制造的沼泽，无计可施。  
他的话，不是关口的话。  
他解不开关口下的咒。  
无法把城堡建在沼泽上啊。  
无计可施……  
“你想要我救你吗？”  
是的，想。  
我想要你救我和关口老师。  
但是，没有办法啊……关口的话不是你的话，也不是我的话。  
“他说，好。”我打断了他的话，说道。  
他停了下来，盯着我的眼睛。“你说什么？”  
“关口老师，他说，好。他可以拒绝。如果他拒绝，我什么也不会做的。”我回答。  
这就是拆毁城堡的方法，找到脆弱之处，然后攻击。  
我知道他一直在掩饰的地方。他是了解关口的，他是肯定知道的。但是他回避了我关于关口死亡意愿的假设，刻意不提及他的抑郁症。  
他僵住了，只是一瞬间，又立刻恢复了镇定。“但他也想活下去。你也想活下去。只要给他一个活下去的机会，他也会牢牢抓住……只要给你一个活下去的机会……”  
我明白。但是……没有办法……  
我的作者给我下了咒。他的话不是我的作者的话。  
你无法在沼泽上建立城堡。  
“你解不开他下的咒，因为这样……你才要一直留着他吧……”  
我回过身，在沙发边蹲下身，拿起注射器。  
没有办法啊……  
我不再费时间试图找血管，凭运气地把针头扎进关口的胳膊。模模糊糊地听到身后的声音说“不……他是我的……”  
脑后一声巨响，我没能没有听到“我的”后面是什么，就眼前一黑。  
整个世界都消失了。

 

“虽然你不喜欢这样，但再不使用暴力就要有死猴子啦。”榎木津礼二郎扔下手里的铁制饼干盒子，掸了掸手。


	6. Chapter 6

关口巽再次醒来时，天已经亮了。  
虽然夏季已经过去，气温转为微凉，可天仍然亮得挺早。窗外晨光微微发白，传进来叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声。  
看书的人让视线从书页边溜开，扫了一眼躺着的关口，又落回文字上。  
屋里不算明亮，但也足够让人看清楚。这里并不是什么死后的世界，不是阴间冥府……只是普普通通的医院。  
他们在医院里……从气味就该能判断出来啊，消毒水的味道、药和血的味道……  
原来……没有死……  
还在这个世界里，仍然呼吸着，心脏砰砰跳动，新陈代谢还在进行，也仍然能够思考……所以，是活着的。  
觉得高兴吗？……庆幸吗？  
还是……觉得遗憾……？  
能够思考是件让人遗憾的事吗？  
如果不能思考也不会想到这问题了……  
关口躺着，看着天花板，听了一会儿鸟叫，然后，注意到了坐身边看书的人。  
京极堂仍然穿着昨天……或者是前天……他们见面时穿的浅草色的和服，拉着一张脸，微微皱着眉，低头读他的书，瘦长的手指夹着书页，眼睑垂着。  
……看不到眼睛。  
关口在被子里动了动。  
看书的人没有反应。  
于是……关口翻了个身。  
回应立刻就到了。  
“既然醒了，就起来吧。”京极堂一边说，一边盯着书页，“你又算不上病人。”  
关口磨蹭了一下，还是听话地坐了起来，驼着背，垮着肩膀，缩在被子里。  
“为什么……在医院？”他问。  
“我和榎木津把你带来的。”看书的家伙仍然不抬眼。  
“你们……怎么发现……？”  
“你不记得了？”  
“记得……不清楚……”  
“真是的可悲的记忆力。那天，我们在咖啡厅，记得吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“我先离开的。快到家时才想起把书忘在了咖啡厅，于是回去取。回到咖啡厅发现你已经不在了，桌上落着张纸。读到它就有种不好的感觉。晚上你果然没有如约来我家，那么……就去找……最后还是靠榎木津使用暴力破门而入……”京极堂终于抬起眼来，“真是麻烦死了！”恶狠狠地说道。  
关口无话可说，低着头，望着被子，没话找话：“榎兄呢……？”  
“回侦探事务所了，不然要怎么样。在这儿坐着，看着你？你又不是什么美观漂亮、赏心悦目、难得一见的东西，值得观赏。与其看着你这猴子一样的面孔，还不如去逛动物园。你没必要被人看着。如果死了，就更没有被看着的必要了。”  
“那……你为什么还在……”  
“这里是医院，又不是垃圾站，也不是行李寄存处。总不能把你像散架的椅子一样扔下就走掉，也不能把你像行李一样塞进柜子里，锁上柜门把钥匙扔进海里。当然，没有哪件行李会像你这么体积巨大又麻烦还唠唠叨叨喋喋不休地问些蠢话。既然是在医院，总得要有病人家属在一旁照看。”  
“家属……？雪绘……”  
“雪绘和千鹤子一起秋游去了。你居然不记得了？啊，真不记得了！吃了两片安眠药脑子就被毁掉了吗？关口大师，看来你刚刚证明了安眠药居然具有消除记忆的功效。”  
关口想起来了，几天前……到底是几天前来着？反正是几天以前，雪绘和千鹤子决定一起外出，他和京极堂都被扔下了……  
“想起来了……”  
“为了避免被嘲讽假装自己能够记起来？看来你那混沌的脑子仍然混沌如常，真是令人放心。”京极堂一边嘲讽，一边低下头，又读起书来。  
关口默默看着穿浅草色和服的旧书店老板。

 

之后不久，医生到了。经过一番检查，声称关口已无大碍，可以释放出院。  
于是，关口爬起来，跟京极堂回家。  
当然，是京极堂的家。

 

一路上，旧书店老板都只是臭着一张脸低头走路，既没有再开口说话，也没有再看关口一眼。  
关口低头跟在他身后，感到自己的朋友……很生气。当然，这书商在任何时候看起来都一副生气样子。不过与他相处了这么些年，关口还是有一些判断朋友情绪的能力。  
他很生气，而且烦躁。对关口言语打击讽刺并不是生气的表现，而是他掩饰怒气，装出正常的表现。现在，他心情不佳到根本没有说话的兴趣……  
虽然想问绑架犯怎么样了，但感觉到朋友糟糕的情绪，关口还是老实地把问题吞进肚子。虽然医生说身体没有问题，他仍然感觉全身发软，两腿打晃，费力地跟上京极堂的步速。

 

终于到达朋友的家时，关口又已经满身是汗，头发和衣服都湿了。  
京极堂开了门，带关口进屋。家里没人。  
“……千鹤子夫人……不在家吗……？”关口没话找话地问。  
书店老板抬头望着天花板，重重叹了口气。“你的脑子已经完全无可救药了吧。不久之前我还再次告知过你，千鹤子和雪绘秋游去了。”他甚至没有精神刻薄这三流小说家。  
“哦……”关口记起来了。  
“过来帮我烧水。虽然脑子不能用，胳膊应该还能使吧。”  
两人烧了热水，洗了澡，换上干净衣服。  
京极堂那件浅草色和服终于换了下来，但两人都没有洗衣服的劲头，无奈地看着一堆脏衣服。  
“你洗衣服。”书商说。  
“好……”关口应道，同时，肚子不争气地叫了起来。  
既然还活着，就需要吃东西。  
“饿了？”  
关口点点头。似乎……确实感到饿了……  
“一直没有吃东西？”  
“嗯……差不多没有吃。”  
“肯定是饿了。考虑到你的身体状况……煮粥吧。”  
两人看了看米和锅，都完全都提不起做饭的劲头。  
“还是买面吧。”最终提议的是关口。  
“你能吃面吗？”  
“应该可以。”  
京极堂考虑了一下。“还胃痛吗？”  
关口摇摇头。  
“喉咙疼吗？”  
也不疼。  
“那就都吃乌冬面，一人一份。你去买。”京极堂做了决定。

 

面店照例说就做好了，请客人稍等一下。  
关口倒也不在乎等一会。  
只是店里还有一名客人，坐在桌边吃面，一边把面条往嘴里送，一边歪头望关口。  
不想和另一个人一起关在一个房间里……  
……实在……忍受不了……  
关口低头从店里走出来，站在店门口等待。

 

蝉都死了……  
听不到蝉鸣的声音，一声也听不到了。  
夏天的时候蝉鸣声像暴雨一样砸下来，现在已经没有了。  
已经……都死掉了吧……  
可怜的东西们。  
其实没有必要觉得可怜，只是……这样而已。到了秋天就会死掉，也应该死掉，并没有什么。  
夏天结束，蝉都死了。  
树的影子映在地上，关口低头看着。  
现在，地上还有树叶的影子。树叶还在枝上。过不了多久，树叶也要掉落死去了。  
没有夏天了……  
只是这样而已，没有必要悲伤。  
死去的蝉会觉得悲伤、不甘心吗？  
不会吧……  
已经死掉了，就不会悲伤了……  
但是，如果活着……  
活着的会伤心。  
活着的人会伤心难过呢。  
去死的和活着的……  
…… _不想丢开，也不想被丢开。无论是放不下或是被放下都会让人更难受_ ……  
所以……只有去死了……  
这是选择去死的原因……之一吗？  
但是………  
“去死”……在自杀的时候把这当作是为了避免放下和被放下，逼不得已做出的选择。可仔细想来，实际上……自杀本身就是放手、把人丢下。单方面决定、不给任何商量余地的，强行对所有人放手，把所有人都丢下了……  
以为是解脱，以为会摆脱重负，只是因为确信自己会死掉罢了。  
死掉就什么也不知道、什么感觉也没有了，再也不存在了，感知痛苦与不安的主体消失了……  
没有感觉了……死掉的蝉不会觉得难过。  
活着的呢……？被丢下的活着的人……会怎么样……  
去死，仍然是把别人丢下……不管怎么说，都改变不了的它其实就是“放手”的实质。自杀只是因为自己贪婪摆脱重负，把别人扔下而已……  
而对方……只要对方还记得自己，只要记忆还存在，就仍然与自己连接着。对对方而已，重负也就仍然存在着，无法解脱……不仅如此，对方仍然是被自己丢下了，仍然会感觉伤心吧。  
他……感觉很难过吧，被背叛了……  
在说“好，去死吧”的时候，在把手伸向药片的时候……就背叛他了，对他放手了，把他扔下了……  
抱歉……  
但是没有办法向他道歉，无法把道歉的话说出口，也不应该向他道歉，说出“真的很抱歉”这种话。  
道歉是指望得到原谅，想要得到原谅的行为……自己根本不该被原谅。  
对不起……真对不起……  
没用的……  
把他丢下了，就是把他丢下了。已成事实，再说什么也没有办法改变了。  
关口愣愣地盯着地上的影子，半天才注意到自己身边多了一个影子。  
……一个人影的样子，只是……四方形……  
人影有四方形的脑袋……  
关口慢慢抬起头来，转头看自己身边投下影子的人。  
是一本举在面前的书造出了四方形的脑袋影子。  
京极堂单手把书举在眼前，读着，站在关口身边。  
“……你……怎么出来了？”  
“因为快要饿死了。”书商放下书，露出因为饥饿显得格外凶暴的面孔，“等了很久不见乌冬到家，我还以为你因为头脑毁灭愚蠢到携款潜逃了。”  
“……怎么会……”  
“居然还没有做好，磨蹭成这样还能够一直营业简直不可思议。”书商抱怨着，扭头看关口。  
关口也看着他。  
两人都不说话了。  
京极堂再次把书举到眼前，读起来。  
关口也再次低下头，看着他们的影子和树枝投下的影子。  
影子并排站着。  
灰色的影子，影子间是黄色的被阳光照亮的地面。树枝的影子摇动着，叶片翻动。  
风吹过树叶的声音。  
夏天已然结束，闷热粘腻一扫而空，空气清爽怡人。  
再过一阵，叶子落光，雪就下了，和朋友一起缩进暖和房间，打盹还是看书都可以。  
然后，樱花该开了，不久就是夏天。走上眩晕坡的时候，又会听到一阵阵蝉鸣，声音响得让人觉得寂静。  
朋友会一边看书一边听着蝉鸣，自己拉开书店门……  
关口忽然……毫无来由地……感觉到幸福。  
当他意识到自己感觉幸福的时候……  
……幸福就变了，变成抵着喉咙的利刃。贴着皮肤，就要切进肉里……  
_伴随着最糟糕的预感_ ……他也感觉到了吧，肯定会感觉到……  
他为什么不放手……不能放手……  
到底会在哪一天会开始后悔，后悔没有在那一天死掉。

……不是今天，不是今天。  
蝉都死了，活着的还活着。  
冒着热气的乌冬面放进食盒，他们一起回家。  
屋里是暖和的，可以对坐吃午饭了。

 

—完—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体段落引自《邪魅之雫》


End file.
